Tuvimos Sexo
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Secuela de ¿Qué es sexo? Si no lo has leido, debes hacerlo para enteder —Tuvimos sexo—dijo el pequeño Sasuke. Cuatro golpes sordos y los mayores estaban en el suelo inconcientes/ Sasuhina-one-shot. A petición, segunda parte.


**Hola gente bonita que leerá este one-shot. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON MI ANTERIOR ONE-SHOT ¿QUÉ ES SEXO? No pensé que tuviera buena aceptación. Y A PETICIÓN, AQUÍ ESTÁ UNA SEGUNDA PARTE QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE. No tenía pensado continuarla pero se me vino la idea mientras lavaba ropa (que extraño) disfruten.**

**Si alguien lee esto por primera vez, quizá deban leer ¿Qué es sexo?**

**Para que puedan entender.**

**Aclaraciones: UA, algo de OoC.**

**Personajes: Sasuke/Hinata.**

**Genero: Humor y algo más.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi-Kishimoto, la historia a mí.**

**Les aconsejo tener un vaso de agua salada o cualquier cosa salada, porque hay mucha azúcar (bueno eso creo) no apto para diabéticos ¿O.o?**

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**Mansión Uchiha**

.

.

Fugaku Uchiha entraba a su casa con su semblante completamente serio, había pasado una mala experiencia en el parque hace un rato y era algo que no quería volver a repetir, ahora tenía que darle una lección a su hijo mayor Itachi que no sabía en donde estaba… aún.

—Fugaku querido, que bueno que llegaste—, dijo una mujer de ojos y cabellos largos color negro, saliendo de la cocina.

—Hola, Mikoto—saludó serio el hombre, sentándose en el sofá de la sala y dando un suspiro frustrado, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola en el respaldo del sillón— ¿Sabes donde está Itachi? —, le preguntó luego de un rato de silencio.

—Pues está en la casa de Deidara, no llega hasta más tarde—contestó Mikoto poniéndose detrás de su marido que tenía los ojos cerrados—, ¿y cómo te fue en el parque? —.

—Mal—. Dijo simplemente, pasando su mano por su rostro aún frustrado—, me encontré con Hiashi y su hija, no creo que él quiera que Sasuke se acerqué a la pequeña más nunca, así que hay que mantenerlos lo más alejados posibles—, comentó lo que pensaba era lo mejor para todos, Mikoto caminó hasta situarse al frente de Fugaku y le tocó el hombro suavemente llamando su atención, el hombre abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su esposa que le sonreía dulcemente y por alguna razón le causaba miedo pero claro, no lo iba admitir en voz alta.

— ¿Querido, donde está Sasuke? —le preguntó de manera siniestramente dulce. Fugaku tragó saliva, por fuera estaba completamente sereno pero por dentro estaba muriéndose de miedo y de los nervios. Cuando procesó por completo la pregunta de Mikoto, abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su alrededor, nada. La sonrisa de su esposa ahora parecía forzada y tenía un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo que a pesar de tenerlos cerrados, se podía notar— ¿Acaso olvidaste a Sasuke en el parque, _solo_? —, indagó con la misma voz.

—Bueno… ejem… no estaba completamente solo… ejem… se quedó con la pequeña Hinata—hablaba y carraspeaba cada tanto, el ambiente se puso un poco (bastante) pesado.

— ¿Pero Hiashi está con ellos verdad? —Interrogó la mujer que destilaba un aura gris y se ponía más oscura, Fugaku negó lentamente— _¿Entonces dos niños de cinco años, andan vagando por el parque, solos y sin ningún adulto que los vigile?_ —.

—Pues… ejem… he de suponer que… sí—respondió algo inseguro, su mujer nunca se enojaba y si lo hacía, era una vez cada diez años, y eso era lo que más le aterrorizaba. Siempre hacía lo posible por no verla molesta, en ese estado podía hacerle competencia a Hulk y tanto esfuerzo que había hecho para construir la casa, se iría por el caño. Las mujeres más dulces y calladas, resultan ser las más peligrosas.

— ¿Y que esperas para ir a buscarlos? —dijo la mujer endureciendo sólo un poco la voz pero su apariencia aún era casi "dulce y tierna", (_oh-oh_) pensó Fugaku, ya iba a comenzar la transformación. Así que como si el ratón Jerry le hubiese pinchado con una aguja muy filosa, se levantó y corrió a la puerta como rayo, podría decirse que hasta con miedo pero aún así no admitiría jamás y nunca, que le temía a su esposa Mikoto. Lo último que escuchó al cerrar la puerta, fue un fuerte estruendo de algo romperse. Ese pudo haber sido algún jarrón ó… su cuello.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**Mansión Hyuga**

.

.

En la mansión Hyuga las cosas no eran mejores que en la de los Uchiha, casi se podía sentir que una tormenta se avecinaba. Y el hecho quedó confirmado unos minutos después de que el señor Hiashi Hyuga llegara a su casa. Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y al salir, se ahogó por la repentina aparición de su esposa frente a él, casi como la de un fantasma e igual de tétrico. Hanako Hyuga, cabellos largos negro azulado y ojos grises. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre sus grandes pechos (Hiashi esperaba que, en el futuro, Hinata no las tuviera tan grandes) y tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Deja de aparecerte así mujer—dijo el hombre molesto, rodeando a la mujer y dirigiéndose a la sala para sentarse a descansar. No volvería a regresar a ese parque y mucho menos llevar a su hija. Dejó el vaso en una mesita cercana y se sentó en el sofá.

—A mi también me alegra verte—dijo ella con algo de sarcasmo, pero luego sonrió sincera— ¿y que tal el día en el parque? —.

—Espantoso, no volveré a llevar a Hinata a ese lugar—. La mujer soltó una suave carcajada y Hiashi la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que tomaras esa decisión? —.

—Bueno…—y así Hiashi procedió a explicarle sus razones por las cuales no volvería a llevar a Hinata al parque—, ¿sabías que, justo cuando iba a buscar a Jiraiya para… ya sabes, el muy degenerado se había ido de viaje? —. Acabó de relatar mientras Hanako, reía divertida, pero se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¿Hiashi? —Le llamó con semblante serio, cosa que se le pegó de él, el aludido la miró y vio que lo fulminaba con la mirada— ¿Dónde está Hinata? —, él frunció el ceño y miró para los lados, no encontró nada. Recordó el carácter de su esposa cuando de su hija se trataba y tragó grueso.

—Pues… debe estar con Fugaku—dijo simple e indiferente, en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa y Hanako atendió.

—Hola Mikoto… sí… no… así que él también… si claro… ahorita mismo… hasta luego—dijo y luego colgó, se dio la vuelta de golpe y fulminó con la mirada a su marido— Hiashi… tú… ve… Hinata… parque—murmuraba entre dientes pero no era nada coherente, al menos eso pensaba el hombre.

—Hanako, no entiendo lo que me dices—, Hiashi se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta para dirigirse hacia su habitación. Pero la voz de su mujer lo detuvo ó sería mejor decir el grito de su mujer lo paralizó.

— ¡QUE VAYAS A BUSCAR A HINATA AL PARQUE AHORA Ó ELLA SERÁ TU ÚNICA HIJA! —, y un interruptor en su cabeza lo hizo dirigirse rápidamente a la puerta para salir en dirección al parque. Después de unos 15 minutos, tocaron el timbre de la puerta y una molesta Hanako la abrió.

—Buenas, señora Hyuga, creo que esto es suyo—dijo un joven de unos 16 años, cabellos y ojos negros, su semblante de serenidad le hacía saber que era un Uchiha. La señora miró lo que señalaba el muchacho y allí estaba su pequeño _rayito de sol_.

—Ay, Hinata…hija—, y la mujer se lanzó para abrazar a la pequeña—, gracias Itachi… pero ¿Por qué la tienes tú? —le preguntó extrañada y cargando en sus brazos a Hinata, se dio cuenta de que al lado del muchacho, tomándole la mano, estaba el pequeño Sasuke con la mirada en el piso.

—Iba pasando por el parque y los ví sentados en una banca, solos—. Contestó Itachi con voz inexpresiva.

—Sí, al parecer tu padre y Hiashi tuvieron un problema con ellos, después salieron del parque hacer quién sabe qué y los dejaron allí. No entiendo como pueden ser tan desconsiderados esos dos—decía la señora Hyuga, molesta y pensativa.

—Bueno, yo me retiro, mi madre debe de estar preocupada, así que con su permiso. Despídete Sasuke—habló Itachi a la señora y luego se dirigió a su pequeño hermano.

—Hasta luego señora Hyuga, adiós Hinata me divertí mucho—, se despidió el niño alzando su cabeza, Hanako sonrió y bajó a Hinata.

—Hasta pronto, pequeño Sasuke—le dijo la señora, acariciándole la cabeza y despeinándolo un poco.

—Nos veremos Sasuke, yo también me divertí—habló Hinata algo apenada, se acercó al niño y besó su mejilla, ambos se ruborizaron alcanzando casi el color de un tomate.

—Ay, pero que ternuritas—comentó Hanako enternecida por la escena, Itachi alzó una de sus cejas sorprendido de que su pequeño hermano no la rechazara.

—Bueno Sasuke, vámonos antes de que mamá se preocupe más de la cuenta—. Itachi tomó la mano de su hermano, se dieron la vuelta y se fueron.

—Hinata, vamos adentro para esperar a tu padre—y ambas entraron a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Habían pasado tres días de aquel incidente en el que Hinata y Sasuke fueron abandonados en el parque. Fugaku y Hiashi que habían ido por ellos, regresaron a sus casas con un temor bien disimulado, cuando tuvieron solamente a sus esposas frente a ellos, sin nadie más a la vista que pudiera avergonzarlos, les pidieron, rogaron y suplicaron que no los castraran por perder a sus hijos. Ellas, a pesar de que nunca los habían visto así; en realidad sólo pasaba una vez al año y les parecía divertido, los tranquilizaron diciéndoles que Itachi los encontró, sanos y salvos.

Y ahora estaban las dos familias en la mansión Uchiha, pasando el rato y contando muchas anécdotas y precisamente aquella era el tema de conversación ahora, ambas mujeres reían muy divertidas por lo sucedido aquel día, mientras sus esposos permanecían serios y enfurruñados. Los pequeños estaban en el jardín trasero de la casa, jugando a cualquier cosa que la imaginación de unos niños de cinco años le podía dar.

Itachi, el hijo mayor del matrimonio Uchiha, se encontraba con los adultos en la sala; totalmente aburrido. Los mayores no hablaban algo de su interés, así que con el permiso de ellos, se levantó y se fue de allí, claro que no llegó muy lejos. Se detuvo en la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín en donde se veían a los dos niños jugando, sonrió sincero por ver a su pequeño hermano feliz y tranquilo, pero luego su sonrisa se volvió traviesa y divertida, en sus ojos brillaba algo de maldad.

Salió al jardín y se encontró con los pequeños, se quedó un rato hablando con ellos y luego regresó adentro, les avisó a sus padres que iría a la casa de su novia Konan y que regresaría más tarde, cuando cerró la puerta al salir; dejó escapar una baja y divertida carcajada, luego se fue.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

—Bueno, eso no estuvo tan mal—dijo un avergonzado Sasuke, Hinata asintió de acuerdo; aunque estaba un poco sonrojada.

— ¡Hinata, Sasuke, entren a la casa, el almuerzo está listo! —gritó Mikoto desde la puerta y luego volvió a entrar. Los dos niños se sobresaltaron un poco y se miraron, un poco avergonzados y con algo de rubor en sus rostros.

— ¿Crees que debamos decirle a nuestros padres lo que hicimos? —preguntó con voz suave Hinata.

—Pues… No sé. Itachi pensó que debemos decirles, si él lo dice pues… debemos hacerlo—. Habló Sasuke pensativo, cruzando los bazos sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, vamos—. Dijo la niña mientras le tomaba la mano de Sasuke, ruborizándose ambos y lo arrastraba hacia el interior de la casa. Entraron y se percataron que sus padres se encontraban aún en la sala conversando amenamente.

—Hola niños, el almuerzo se está enfriando, espero no les moleste esperar—, comentó Hanako al verlos llegar.

— ¿Y se divirtieron en el jardín? —, les preguntó Mikoto a los niños que asintieron algo ruborizados pero no dijeron nada más— ¿qué hicieron? —. Los pequeños guardaron silencio. Ahora todos les prestaban atención.

—Pues… _tuvimos sexo_—comentó el pequeño Sasuke y luego de eso, cuatro golpes sordos oyeron.

Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha, Hanako Hyuga y Mikoto Uchiha se encontraban en el suelo, inconcientes. Los niños abrieron los ojos como platos y se acercaron a sus padres, los movieron pero no paso nada.

— ¿Por qué crees que nuestros padres hayan decidido dormir ahora? —Preguntó Hinata de forma inocente.

—No sé, Itachi dijo que se pondrían felices al saber que nos… nos besamos como lo hacen los mayores. Y que dijéramos que _tuvimos sexo_ porque era otra forma de llamarlo—, respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba a sus padres y a los de Hinata en el piso—, Hinata ven conmigo—la llamó tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia la cocina.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer? —interrogó ella después de que le soltara la mano. Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo tomó una silla y se subió a ella, alcanzando la alacena y sacando una caja de galletas, se bajó con mucho cuidado y le extendió la caja a Hinata.

—Ten, son para ti. A mi no me gustan—, le dijo ruborizado y mirando al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, la niña sonrió y besó con cuidado su mejilla.

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke—.

Y así pasaron el tiempo, ella comiendo las galletas y él viéndola disfrutar de aquellas golosinas que él, ni por asomo comería. Los niños a los cinco años, no saben lo que pueden ocasionarle a los padres con ciertas frases del cual no entienden su significado. Es probable que, si en el futuro, llegaran a recordar aquellas frases, desearían que se los tragase la tierra. Y seguramente, cuando los padres despierten, los pequeños van a tener que dar una muy larga explicación y quizás, Itachi Uchiha, quiera hacer un largo viaje a la Antártida, al menos hasta que se olvide el incidente.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**Bien hasta aquí llego, ojalá les haya gustado. Tal vez no era lo que esperaban pero esto fue lo que se me ocurrió, si se me ocurre hacer una tercera parte, la haré. Perdón si no respondí los reviews anteriores pero es que a pesar de ser muchos, no sabía como agradecerles. Espero que con esto haya pagado mi deuda.**

**¿Me dejan reviews? Recuerden que es muy fácil y si lo hacen, evitarán que envíen a alguien cuerda al manicomio. Cuídense y gracias por leer.**


End file.
